If You Wanna Break These Walls Down, You're Gonna Get Bruised
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: She had an unfulfilled craving for everything that was Grant Ward. His lips on her neck, his arms around her waist, his deep voice whispering into her ear, his taut body covering hers. So she made a point of coming up with a plan to have him anyway possible. Sequel to "How The Mighty Fall In Love".
Craving

ˈkreɪvɪŋ'

noun.

a powerful desire for something

* * *

Skye woke up with a start, cold sweat running down her neck. Her gaze run over the room several times until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she realised she was in fact in their bedroom.

Not Quinn's basement...

Not a medical bay…

Not in that god awful warehouse they had killed Hive and set Ward free.

Warm cream walls and pictures were replacing the images of a dream she could barely remember anymore yet it was eerily familiar.

She fell back against her pillow trying to return her breath to a normal rate, her heart still beating wildly. Her nightmares these days didn't have a particular theme, they were just a big mess of all the previous years. Sometimes they were of her dying, others of Ward dying, others of the government coming after them and killing them both. She knew it was silly, and as long as Romanoff had their back anyone hurting them would be impossible. But still, there were nights Skye woke up screaming, dreaming of a demise that might not come.

"Sweetheart?" Ward's soothing voice anchored her back to reality as he switched on the bedside lamp, soft light illuminating the side of his face, casting all kinds of shadows. She felt her body finally settling when his hand found hers and he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Another nightmare?" He asked, his fingers trailing up her arm and a switch snapped on inside of her, goosebumps prickling at her skin.

Early on in their relationship Skye found out that she had an unfulfilled craving for everything that was Grant Ward. His lips on her neck, his arms around her waist, his deep voice whispering into her ear, his taut body covering hers. So she made a point of coming up with a plan to have him anyway possible. Be it by fucking or simply just holding each other for a few minutes. She just needed to be close to him; it wasn't something that had happened to her with any other boyfriend before but it didn't feel wrong with him either. So she never questioned it.

"Yes." She breathed as she climbed on top of him, the craving suddenly coming back full force. Ward, well attuned to her body, instantly let his hands rest on her hips, allowing her the lead. They didn't need many words to communicate, a simple look was enough for him to know what she wanted. What she needed from him and he was never one to deny her anything.

Ward's large hands moved to her sides, taking her shirt, his shirt actually, with them as she watched his eyes grow darker when her breasts came into view. His fascination with them was no surprise, and she never missed a chance to tease him. Her lips met his in a demanding kiss. He obligated without a second thought, his tongue pushing inside her mouth, before trailing down her neck, leaving small love bites as he went.

His fingers pulled at her nipple, forcing the small nubs into a stiff point and she buried her head against his neck. Wetness already pooling between her thighs, Skye pushed her center against the obvious bulge in his boxers making him hiss. A small whimper escaped her lips as his free hand cupped her other breast kneading the soft flesh. She gasped when she felt digits tracing lightly down her chest, towards her flat stomach before they dipped between her legs. He traced her slit, moaning when he found no underwear covering her heated flesh. She felt her knees grow weak as he teased her body the way he knew she liked when Ward saw the opportunity and flipped them over.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" He murmured huskily, placing a kiss on each cheek, her forehead, her closed eyes, and then her lips and Skye relaxed back. She felt safe, here, with him and she didn't want to ever leave this bedroom because right now the outside world scared her. So much she wanted it stop existing.

"You." She breathed; right now she would follow him to the ends of the world if he asked her to. Not that he'd ever do that, because he knew how much Afterlife meant to her but they both knew she'd up and leave if that was what he wanted. "All I need is you."

No words were spoken as his lips traveled lower and he pushed her thighs apart, hooking her legs over his shoulders as he got down to work. Kissing and licking until she was a hot mess, whimpering his name and pushing his face harder against her sodding cunt.

"Oh God!" She moaned as two of his fingers slid inside her and her hips shot up as he found the sweet spot that promised oblivion. Her fingers fisted on his hairs and she pulled at the soft strands as he teased her mercilessly. Ward knew how much she hated being teased but here they were anyway.

"Please!" She pleaded the asshole between her legs as he kept pushing her over the edges. "Please don't stop!" She pushed down against his mouth trying to get closer to him. His fingers gave one last shove as his teeth bit gently down on her clit and Skye saw little stars explode behind closed eyelids. Her orgasm rolling over her in waves. She let a soft moan, exhausted, sigh escape her as Ward moved back up her body, and he tore a groan from her as his lips closed around a stiff nipple and he sucked, hard. Instantly her body responded to his touch bowing to the familiar pleasure.

"More?" He chuckled huskily as his mouth found that sensitive spot on her neck he knew drover her crazy.

"More." Feeling bolt one of her hands slipped between them and inside his underwear cupping his hard dick. "But you are a little overdressed, don't you think?" She whispered seductively in his ear and she was pleasantly surprised by the shiver that ran down his spine. She pumped his cock a few times before she pushed his boxer out of the way.

"Is that so?" He teased as he pushed against her hand. Skye nodded, spreading her legs wider; her whole body was on fire and the only thing that could put it out was Ward sheathed within her.

"Yes." She gave him a warm smile allowing her hands to run over his skin as he laid on top of her, his body pressing hers down against the mattress. Skye really tried to not drool over his abs and his perfect face but it was kind of hard. No one could deny that Grant Ward was a fine man many women desired and yet he only gave himself to her. She gasped when he slipped inside of her, her hips grinding against hers as he bottomed out. "I want you!" She growled as he crushed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly.

"Wrap you legs around my waist." He ordered and she obligated, anchoring herself to his body before pleasure drove her mad. The next thing she knew Ward was on his knees, pulling her with him. "Come on, sweetheart. Move on me. Fuck yourself on my cock." He murmured huskily and she nodded, rocking her hips, her arms locking around his neck.

"Grant!" She gasped and Ward couldn't agree more. She felt so freaking good he wanted to burst into tears. Ward's head fell onto her shoulder as he grabbed her hips tightly helping her move back and forth as they chased the storm together. Locked in a tight embrace you couldn't tell where one ended and the other begun.

"Harder!" She whimpered as her nails bite down on the skin of his back. "Please don't hold back Grant!" Not one to deny a lady for something she asked for so kindly Ward laid her back down gently, slowing down his moves. Sliding an arm under her knee, he brought it to rest over his shoulder slipping deeper inside her. His thrusts became harder, Skye's back arched off of the bed and her hands fisted on the sheets holding for dear life once more.

He was hitting that sweet spot inside her again just right and she could feel it coming closer. She was just a breath away from bursting and the moment his fingers touched her clit Skye lost it. Once, twice and she was gone! Her second orgasm washed over her in hot waves making all the nerves in her body focus on that small place they were connected. She held tight onto him as Ward trembled above her and in that single moment Skye hadn't seen anything more beautiful as he fell apart before her.

"Better?" He breathed as he moved to rest beside her, pulling her in his arms.

"Much better." She nodded dozing off, exhausted.

"I love you." He reminded her just before sleep pulled under, kissing her forehead.

"Always and forever." She murmured back and then her breath evened out.


End file.
